


Spectre

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [16]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Spectre: a ghost."Sure baby, I thought you'd never ask. I'll be there in a few, okay," comes the scratchy and static response over the phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

“JD?” whispers Adam, forehead developing into a deep frown, as JD comes to stand next to Adam’s bed.

“Yeah, I’m here,” JD says, sitting on the over washed linen.

Adam tries to reach out to JD’s pale hand but gets held back by the sling around his arm and the white cast acting as a protective prison. And the intrusive IV drip’s needle in his other arm.

"What?" asks Adam, frantically looking around the dull and pale room, "Why am I here?”

"It's alright Adam, you're safe now," 

"Oh, good. You're awake," a nurse says as she comes into the sterile room, "you have been in a very nasty accident mister."

JD only gives Adam a small smile when he looks at him.

"I'll be able to release you tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah, okay," Adam sighs, preparing himself for hospital "food".

~

He's in the car, not the mangled metal wreck that is JD's metallic silver Jaguar rusting in the police impound lot.

He's in the car, the dark tinted windows making everything outside a blotted out mixture of dark purple and white, in the car that he got for Leila. 

He's in the car, sitting in the soft passenger seat, when he sees JD relaxed in the driver seat as he turns away from the window.

"You ready to go? Seatbelt on?" JD queries, a playful smile turning into a smirk on his slightly sunken in face.

"Yeah, rather safe than sorry,"

~

"I'm going to shower," JD says while undressing himself, "don't wait for me."

That's when Adam notices all the little cuts and bruises littered on JD's blue tinged body. The cuts spilling out deep red liquid, rising upward and then disappearing again a few centimetres above the cuts.

"I won't try too," says Adam softly and sinks into their comfortable bed, clenching his paler hand into a fist and releasing the fist when he can't hold it anymore.

~

Adam finally presses the damned green call button after deliberating with himself for months and stutters out; "Umm... mom... can can you please... umm... can you please take me JD's headstone, please"

"Sure baby, I thought you'll never ask. I'll be there in a few, okay," comes the scratchy and static response over the phone.


End file.
